Luna
by Grytherin18
Summary: Todo se piensan que el segundo nombre de Lily Luna viene en honor de Luna Lovegood. Pero, ¿y si fuese por otro motivo? Un motivo que solo Harry y Ginny Potter conocen.


Harry Potter, a sus veintiocho años, consideraba que tenía una vida plena. Tenía una familia a la que adoraba, unos hijos, que aunque muchas veces le causaban dolor de cabeza eran su orgullo. Un ahijado al que quería y trataba como su propio hijo. Y sobretodo, una mujer a la que amaba con locura y que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Se giró en la cama para poder tener una buena perspectiva de su esposa Ginny, que estaba embarazada de seis meses del tercer hijo del matrimonio Potter-Weasley. Ginny ya estaba despierta, así que Harry la miró directamente a sus ojos marrones.

-Buenos días, mi reina -dijo Harry, besándola en los labios lentamente.

-Hola, mi rey -dijo Ginny, cuando el beso acabó-. ¿Cansado por lo de anoche? -preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ni hablar -respondió Harry con otra sonrisa.

-Bien. Porque esta noche habrá repetición -dijo Ginny.

-Prefiero que sea ahora -replicó Harry, poniéndose, con cuidado, sobre Ginny para besarla.

-Harry -suspiro la pelirroja-. Ahora no podemos. Tienes que llevar a los niños a casa de mis padres. Recuerda que tenemos cita con el ginecólogo.

Harry, a mala gana, se levantó para dirigirse a la ducha.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, el matrimonio ya se encontraba en el aérea de maternidad de San Mungo para su chequeo.

-Señores Potter, es su turno -dijo la sanadora Stevens.

-Buenos días, sanadora Stevens -saludó Ginny a la sanadora.

-Harry, Ginny; siempre que venís aquí os digo que me podéis llamar Rachel -dijo la sanadora.

Rachel Stevens, de cincuenta y ocho años, una mujer dulce y amable, había sido quien había llevado el embarazo de James y Albus.

Después de que Rachel examinara a Ginny, y declarara que el bebé crecía sano, hizo la pregunta que Harry y Ginny tan ansiaban.

-¿Queréis saber si sera niño o niña? -preguntó Rachel. El matrimonio asintió a la vez y Rachel coloco su varita sobre el vientre de la embarazada.

Una luz naranja surgió del vientre y se junto con la punta de la varita. Rachel coloco la punta sobre un papel de fotografía en blanco, iluminándolo con una luz anaranjada. Al irse la luz, Rachel miró el papel y sonrío a la pareja.

-Felicidades, es una niña -dijo Rachel, dándoles la fotografía.

Ginny miró la fotografía con los ojos llorosos.

-Una niña, Harry. Tendremos una niña -dijo con voz llorosa.

-Sí -respondió Harry, dándole un beso en la cabeza a Ginny-. Una niña igual de preciosa que su madre -luego pareció pensarlo un momento y dijo: -Esperemos que no, sino James y Albus tendrán muchos problemas asustando a los pretendientes de mi princesa.

-Increíble -dijo Ginny-. Aun no ha nacido y ya estas en el papel de padre sobreprotector -acabó con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Ya sabes como la llamaremos? -preguntó Harry a Ginny.

Estaban en el coche, camino a la Madriguera, donde ya estaban todos, para decirles la noticia de que el bebé sera niña.

-Había pensado en que podríamos llamarla Lily -dijo la pelirroja. Harry detuvo el coche en el semáforo en rojo y la miró.

-¿Quieres llamarla como mi madre? -dijo.

-¿Te molesta? -preguntó Ginny.

-Claro que no, mi amor -contestó Harry, besando a su esposa. El semáforo se puso en verde y se pusieron en marcha.

-Lo que aun no tengo es el segundo nombre -dijo la embarazada.

-Puede ser Ginevra -dijo Harry-. Lily Ginevra Potter.

-No sé -dijo Ginny-. Ni James ni Albus tienen Harry como segundo nombre. No me parece gusto que Lily tenga como segundo nombre el mio. Estaba pensando, ya que uno de nuestro hijos lleva el nombre de dos merodeadores, ¿porque no lleva Lily el nombre de un merodeador?

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Ginny, francamente Lily Remus...

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que no será Lily Remus, ¡será Lily Luna! -dijo la pelirroja riendo.

-¿Lily Luna? -preguntó el azabache.

-Claro. Luna de Lunático, por Remus -explicó Ginny-. ¿No te gusta?

Otro semáforo en rojo.

-Me encanta -dijo Harry volviendo a besar su esposa. Luego bajo la cabeza hasta el vientre de su esposa y susurró:

-Seguro que a ti también te gusta, ¿verdad que si, Lily Luna?

Ginny sonrío.

-A dado una patada -dijo.

-Eso quiere decir que le encanta el nombre -dijo Harry.

* * *

-¿Que sera?

Acababan de llegar a la Madriguera, y lo primero que había preguntado Ronald Weasley era sobre el sexo del bebé de su hermana pequeña.

-Nosotros estamos bien, Ron. Gracias por preguntar -dijo Ginny sarcásticamente. El pelirrojo se ruborizo.

-Es que quiero saber si Hugo tendrá un primo o una prima -explicó Ron.

-Sera niña -dijo Harry. Todos felicitaron a la pareja. Los únicos que faltaban eran Bill y Fleur, los padrinos de Albus, que se habían ido a Francia, junto a sus hijos Victoire, Dominique y Louis; a celebrar el cumpleaños del padre de Fleur. También estaban ahí Neville Longbottom junto a su esposa Hannah y sus hijos Frank (de la edad de James) y Alice (de la edad de Albus). Luna estaba junto a su esposo Rolf Scamander, se habían casado hacía cuatro meses.

-¿Como se llamara? -preguntó Hermione, que llevaba en brazos a su segundo hijo, Hugo.

-Se llamara Lily -dijo Ginny.

-Como mi madre -dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Y el segundo nombre sera Luna.

Antes de que Harry pudiera aclarar la razón del nombre de Luna, Luna (que lío XD) se levantó y abrazó a la pareja. Harry y Ginny estaba confusos, hasta que entendieron que Luna se pensaba que el segundo nombre de su hija era en honor suyo. Y ahora no se atrevían a decirle a Luna que el nombre era en honor a Remus Lupin.

-Gracias por ponerle mi nombre a vuestra hija -dijo la rubia.

-No ha sido nada -dijo Ginny, a quien su valentía de Gryffindor se había ido de fiesta.

-Además -dijo Harry-, queremos que seas la madrina.

Luna los volvió a abrazar. Harry y Ginny se miraron.

A partir de ese momento, Lily Luna le debió su nombre a tres personas: Lily, por su abuela paterna y Luna por Luna Lovegood y Remus Lupin; pero de este último solo lo sabían Harry y Ginny.

* * *

**Bueno, esta historia ya hacía días que rondaba mi cabeza, y hoy aprovechando que había subido un capitulo más de mi otro fic: Conociendo el futuro 1. La piedra filosofal, he decidió subirlo.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


End file.
